The object is to use implanted neural tissue and cells to facilitate functional recovery after contusion injury to the spinal cord. Survival of implants and integration of the implants into host tissue will be investigated at set intervals using light and electron microscopy and immunocytochemistry. Behavioral deficits resulting from spinal cord contusion and changes to these parameters due to tissue implant will be regularly assessed. All evaluations will include both acute and chronic preparations.